countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Czechoslovakia (First Republic)
France Romania Yugoslavia|national_anthem = Kde domov můj a Nad Tatrou se blýska|enemies = Third Reich USSR|National sport = Ice hockey|National food = Beer}} The First Czechoslovak Republic is a country in Central Europe that existed between 1918 to 1938 and which shares it's borders with Germany, Austria, Poland, Hungary and Romania. (Later with the Third Reich and USSR). Description Appearance Czechoslovakia is mostly considered a female, although it is often portrayed as a male. His clothes are random. He usually wears a combat uniform, shirt or dress and sometimes a blue sweatshirt/jacket with a fur collar. Unless dressed in combat uniform, she/he usually wears flag colors (blue and white, sometimes red) The blue triangle of its flag is sometimes also shown as an eyepatch, but it is not a rule. Because Czechoslovakia and the Czech Republic have the same flag, they are usually distinguished by the fact that the Czech Republic has eyepatch and Czechoslovakia not (but it is not a rule). Personality It is honest and patriotic. It likes airplanes, motorcycles and cars, it is also very handy and hardworking. Loves beer, the most popular drink. Interests They like flying, car and motorcycles races and overall sport. Meaning of the flag The flag has no official symbolism. But it is often explained as follows: White color symbolize's Bohemia, red Moravia and blue Slovakia. White symbolize's purity, red symbolize's the bloodshed patriots for the freedom of their homeland, and blue is the cloudless sky. White symbolize's peace, red is courage and blue is water Other symbols The anthem is "Kde domov můj a Nad Tatrou se blýska” (Where is my home and Above Tatras is Lightning.). The motto is "Pravda vítězí" (The truth wins.). The national animal (and small Coat of arm) is a Czech white two-tailed lion with a Slovak emblem. The great Coat of arm of the Czechoslovak Republic contains two two-tailed lions holding the emblem of Bohemia (Čechy), Slovakia (Slovensko), Carpathian Ruthenia (Podkarpatská Rus), Moravia (Morava), Silesia (Slezko), Cieszyn (Těšínsko), Troppau (Opavsko) and Racibórz (Ratibořsko) Nicknames It does not have nicknames that are often used. Etymology The Czechoslovak language consists of Czech and Slovak languages. History It was created by the break-up of Austria-Hungary, when Bohemia, Moravia, a small part of Silesia and Upper Hungary (now Slovakia and Carpathian Ruthenia) joined into one state. Czechoslovakia was the world's tenth most developed state in the world, and from 1920 to 1935 even the 9th richest state in the world. The First Czechoslovak Republic owned almost 80% of the former Austro-Hungarian Empire. Adolf Hitler is trying to destroy / conquer Czechoslovakia and get the Sudetenland (Czechoslovakia border). In 1939, the Munich Agreement was signed by Germany, Italy, France and the United Kingdom. For this reason, the Protectorate of Bohemia and Moravia was established (Slovakia will break away the day before). Note: The Munich Agreement is often called the "Munich betrayal" because Czechoslovakia and France had an alliance treaty. Geography The total area is 140 446 km². The highest point is the Gerlachovský štít (Gerlach peak) (2 654 meters). Czechoslovakia has no access to the ocean/sea. The longest river is the Vltava (430 km). It has approximately 13.4 million inhabitants. Relationships Friends * France * Romania * Kingdom of Yugoslavia Neutral * United Kingdom * Poland * Weimar Republic Enemies * Third Reich * USSR Past version * Austria-Hungary Future version Opinions Austria-Hungary Although they had good relations at the beginning, Austria-Hungary started to behave badly to the Czech and other countries. This resulted in the break-up and formation of Czechoslovakia. France France is best friend. They help each other and have an alliance treaty. Yugoslavia and Romania Friends, they have an agreement to help. United Kingdom They don't know each other very much, but they can help each other if necessary. Poland Czechoslovakia and Poland have disputes (and also a short war) over Cieszyn (Těšínsko, a small border area), but otherwise they are neutral Third Reich He wants to invade, occupy and destroy Czechoslovakia, so... Trivia References Category:Slavic countries Category:Europe Category:Republics Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Former Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Central Europe Category:Eastern Europe